Black Rose
by benskywalker14
Summary: When Obi-Wan's life is threatened on a mission, Siri unleashes her inner dark to save him. She struggles to find the light to which she once clung to. Siriwan romance and angst heavily used in this story.
1. Chapter 1

The mission was straightforward enough: sneak into a Separatist base, download intel, and get out. Or so Siri thought as she landed in a small clearing in the dense jungle. Obi-Wan seemed tense, but his discomfort wasn't exactly a new concept. She found that the dedicated Jedi was particularly unsure in her presence, probably due to their love pledge all those years ago.

Commander Cody and Captain Rex entered the cockpit. "Sir," Cody began. "There is a forest of carnivorous flowers surrounding the perimeter of the base."

"Of course there is," Obi-Wan muttered. His grimace reminded Siri how human he truly was. She knew that his perfect Jedi shell was nothing but a charade. She remembered what he had done when he was 14- no. She was not going to think about that.

"When you're done sulking, we should get a move on," Siri teased.

Obi-Wan flashed her a crooked smile. "Very well, Master Tachi."

The four began the trek through the jungle. Monkeys swung through the canopy, crying out in an attempt to draw attention to themselves. Toxic fruit hung from above, their sickly sweet aroma overloading Siri's nostrils. A vine dropped onto Rex's head and a monkey ran away, chittering with laughter.

"I don't like those," Rex commented, brushing the vine off of his head irritably.

"Hey, look! Cody's flowers!" Siri exclaimed, pointing to a clump of massive Venus flytraps.

"Really? Cody's flowers?" Cody asked incredulously.

Obi-Wan grumbled. "Try to focus. How are we getting past these?"

"Get ready to run," Siri ordered, pointing to a path through the killer shrubbery. Siri jumped into the canopy and summoned a monkey to each of her hands, who kicked in a vain attempt to claw her gloved hands. "Run!" she shouted, throwing the monkeys in the direction of the flowers, who snapped them up. Obi-Wan, Cody, and Rex had made it across safely. Siri exhaled in relief. She threw one final monkey right in the middle of the path and jumped on them and landed next to Obi-Wan. He released his pent up breath.

Siri led them into the lair, where they would find the intelligence they needed. Siri led the others forward to the computer room, where a swarm of droids awaited them. Obi-Wan tossed a computer chip to Rex and stood in front of him, guarding his back. Siri and Obi-Wan deflected blaster bolts, destroying some droids.

"Got it!" Rex announced. The group backed out of the room and fled outside. Droids surrounded them and a viscous firefight ensued. Siri and Obi-Wan stood back to back defensively. Obi-Wan leapt to the back of the droid lines and began cutting them down. Now with decent odds, Siri charged into action, slicing through one droid after another. The last droid had just fallen when a scream ripped through the air.

Obi-Wan was suspended in air by a flower. The flower's fangs ripped into Obi-Wan's flesh. Time slowed as Siri saw the massive shank slid into Obi-Wan's neck. His beautiful blue-grey eyes fogged over. Red enveloped Siri's vision as she sliced apart the flower. Obi-Wan fell to the ground.

"Obi-Wan!" Siri screamed. She collapsed to her knees and tears filled her eyes as she imagined her life without Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan! You will not die!" Somebody else, something else spoke through her voice. Blackness wormed its way into her broken heart. Every plant within a ten-mile radius exploded into light, light that flooded into Obi-Wan's gaping mouth. The skin on his neck stitched itself back together as life reentered his limp body.

Siri saw him alive, breathing, perfect. She kissed his slack lips passionately. His mouth awoke, and she felt him kiss back, pushing his tongue into her mouth. The shortest eternity lasted through their loving kiss. He whimpered as she pulled away from him. Obi-Wan's eyes were open now, and there was hunger in the infinite pools. She shook her head at him and placed her hand on his forehead. Obi-Wan passed out. Sitting in the ship, Siri felt a darkness inside of her. _I will do anything for you. I will never stop loving you._


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan woke up in the medcenter, his head ringing. _What happened?_ Siri sat next to the bed, her blue eyes filled with worry. Everything seemed normal- except, something wasn't normal. Something was wrong, something bad.

Siri jolted. "Obi-Wan! Are you OK?"

"Yes. What happened back there?" he asked, lifting his head to look at her.

She stroked his cheek, gently pushing him back down. "You got... a little chewed on. But everything's cool now."

"Siri. What happened? Tell me the truth!"

She looked away, and through her vulnerability he saw darkness inside of her. _What has she done?_

"Obi-Wan... you... died," she admitted, looking at him upon uttering the last word. "I... killed so much to bring you back. I'm sorry."

He sat up to look at her. "Siri! How could you do something like that? How could you sacrifice so many lives for mine? How could you bring me back, knowing that I would have so many lives upon my chest when I woke up?"

"Those are on my hands," she murmured, looking heartbroken. "Obi-Wan, I cannot live without you. You are a part of me, buried deep in my heart. I love you so much. Don't you dare abandon me."

"Do you know how severely you broke the Jedi Code in that statement?" he demanded. "You are on the wrong path, Siri. Go to a Soul Healer. Meditate. I don't care. Just fix this. Fix yourself."

She flinched. _Am I broken? Please, this cannot be goodbye._ "Maybe I need you to fix me. Maybe it's time for you to grow a spine and face your emotions, deal with them, and then let them go. You are shoving everything down and it's tearing you apart. We can fix each other."


End file.
